PronounciationBookConspiracy Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Below are intra-wiki policies specific to the 77 Days Wiki. The Regulator’s Code When a rule is broken, it's known as an infraction. At the 77 Days wiki, there are only four types of infractions you need to be aware of, and avoid comitting, which are listed below. 'Spam' S'tupid '''P'ointless 'A'nnoying 'M'essages. This includes: *Illegible comments: Stuff like Zalgo text and other messed up writing for the occasional joke with another poster is fine, but posts that are consistently unreadable are not. *Clone posts: Repeatedly reposting the same comments in the same place (e.g. on the same talk page), or multiple places with no context. *Advertising: This is fine in personal blogs & userpages, but rarely elsewhere (e.g. comments/talk pages) unless relevant to the discussion. For example, linking to a site you think is related to a particular project (i.e. Synydyne for the PB page) is fine, but linking to something with absolutely no relevance to the subject matter (i.e. GTA on Career Science) is not. Self-promotion is more restricted, and should be kept to a minimum beyond blogs & userpages. '''Flaming Insulting other users. This includes slurs of any kind This includes all slurs (racial/sexist/homo- or transphobic/religious/etc.), whether or not they are intended as such, especially phrases like “that’s gay” and other terms used in such a fashion. Flaming also covers excessively harsh criticism of others' theories (theory-bashing). Whilst constructive criticism is valued here, being one of the founding principles of this wiki, needlessly tearing down other users and insulting their beliefs with extreme prejudice is not. 'Baiting' Provoking other users to flame. This includes calling out other users for unpleasant posts & responding in kind to flames you have received from another user. However tempting it may be, do not feed the trolls; inform an admin, and we will deal with the situation as swiftly as possible. 'Subversion' Byword for attempting to undermine the admins' actions in some way. As an infraction itself, it only really applies to two situations: sockpuppetry; protesting final appeal verdicts (see below). N.B.: It should also be noted that, although swearing used to be allowed on this wiki, due to Wikia Central policy, this will no longer be permitted. Whilst this won't count as an actual infraction, if it happens, such language will be erased on sight. Consequences of Infractions When an infraction occurs, one of several actions will then be taken by an admin towards the offending user. In order of severity, from least to most, they are: Warning: The admin dealing with the infraction will message you explaining what rule you broke, where & when, and referring you to the rules (i.e. here) for further info. Though warnings do not have an immediately apparent effect, you only get up to two for minor infractions, and one for most major infractions (with the exception of vandalism & subversion, which proceed straight to blocking, either temp or permanent depending on the circumstances). Temporary Block: This can range from a week to a month, the specific range being at the admin’s discretion, and judged by how serious the offence(s) was/were. Permanent Block (“Permaban”): The most serious action an admin can take against a user, reserved for the most serious and/or repeat offenders. Admins must discuss a permaban with at least one other admin before they can give them out. Appealing Infractions Naturally, mods are only human, and so sometimes make human mistakes. As such, staff may sometimes infract someone unjustly. If you think this has happened to you, you can appeal against any infraction you have received by emailing Green Zubat or PoniesNotBronies and stating your case. They will then convene with the other admins, who will discuss the issue as a group, and come to a verdict as to whether or not the infraction was just. If the consensus is in your favour, said infraction will be erased, and not considered in any future cases. If the consensus is against you, that’s the end of it. Any further attempts to badger admins after an unfavourable consensus to convince them otherwise will be seen as subversion (see above), and will be grounds for further infraction. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment below. We’re happy to clear up any queries you have, and welcome any suggestions. --the Admins. *